Earthquakes
by Luna Kelly
Summary: After the Great War is over in a city all is left are 3 teens with incredible powers.Oneshot made for class.


~Earthquakes~  
>Crumbling walls in a fallen city lived three people.A city had fallen in the Great War, a time of destruction and walls had collapsed under the magic of time and burned under the people were the only ones left of the once-great nation a nation full of magic and wonder, greed and saddest thing of all is they were all was a farm boy from the country with green eyes and brown had a sister named Alezia who had green eyes as well but had yellow corn silk hair her face was pale ,and she had a scar from a cat on her third person was was a girl named Gresha with hair like flames, blue eyes and dark skin who was tall and is their story.<p>

The siblings had just gone to bed when a roar was heard all through the small valley they called parents rushed into the room bundling them into jackets and shoving them into their heard soldiers march up to the house to take away their parents for the kings own the Tobrins were wizards people of magic they knew good spells to make it rain and horrible spells to start a good and bad they were still people none the king was taking all magic people to his home to entertain him and his the soldiers left taking the surrendered people with them the dogs entered the house to see the destruction ravaged on the wall was ripped by the soldiers swords the children's room was little was left home and people was gone but repairable.A solider had grabbed them along with their parents.

Gresha was a courtiers child and had what she wanted the dappled pony the new dolls even the other perverse silly rich children to be her knew not of the things that plagued the children of other hungriness and the old toys and walking on her own two bare feet loneliness and nothing to call their own with parents dead and death well as her two magicians children."Give me that ring,"a lord demanded from Alezia.

"But it was my moth-"

"NOW."She gave it to her with a a burst of anger her brother stormed in to help the same time Gresha with untrained magic are his mind he called all wizards together to ruin their captures and the world went dark.

As they sat down to their meager breakfast of eggs and lettuce."More mi-lord,"joked Gresha.  
>"Yes please," he sat against a crumbling wall using his lap as a suddenly went into fits."I see us laughing at someone as they fall."<p>

"A new future,"said Mazion with a sigh because all prophecies come true.  
>"Well all hail you sister but time can only tell of all may not even be within our life time,"Gresha mocked."Silly simpleton of silliness and-."<p>

"Talk like that to my sister again and I will cut out your tongue,"threatened Mazion.

"Oh you think I am scared of you?Speak like that again to me and you will regret it,"she hissed.

"You and what army?"he a battle cry she threw herself at him with murder in her eyes,hardly piteously attacking screamed at them to stop as they rolled in the dirt.

"Stop it,oh please stop this madness I don't care about what she said!"She flung out her hand they flew they could go at it again she magicked them into place."Quit messing around we have company,"she hissed.

Out of the mist sauntered a fatigued bewildered wore a suit of soft chain mail and had a bushy mustache and matching a pieces of wool had landed on his seemed about 50 maybe early 60s and walked with seemed lost and out of place with the ruins around him.

The kids were about to hide when he spotted them."HAIL can you tell me where I am?"

The kids smiled at each other and decided to have some fun."My lord you are neither here nor there,"Mazion bowed."You are in the neither of a real is a small pocket of space between our universe and the my good man is where you are."

"I wish not to be in a fairy land take me back to Aseron you evil cur,"he pulled a sword from his scabbard ready to strike.

"Of course great one as you wish, please follow us,"Gresha laid on the they walked they pretended that there were castles and people and the knight could not see them."Quick bow here comes Lady Ingraine,"Mazion said pushing the knight to the ground."O.K. she is gone get up and hurry we need to be there before the sun sets or you will be stuck here."As they walked they described a market place.

"Oh look a wuzzle! Can I have one Mazion please?"

"No but the spice rack is open go ask for some curry and a smelton from the food rack for our good man here,"Gresha said handing Alezia a rock for pretend currency.

Alezia ran over and pretended to buy things as her friends carried on."Here you go bright one to sate your hunger,"said Alezia handing 'food' over to the knight.

"Oh it looks delicious"

"Well eat it then silly,"she pretended to bite something but when he did he did taste food like peaches and chocolate."There is magic here! I will kill the devil spawn to fight!"he roared.

The teens started to giggle like maniacs."Now you've done is getting angry."The ground started to rumble."Great job bright one your end is coming,"Alezia ground fell from underneath him he fell into the glorious closed around locking him into the they left laughing they stepped over cracks from the last time they got happens very often. 


End file.
